


Why Don't You Take a Load Off Brother?

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consent, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demoncest, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Spit Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: Lucifer has been working a little too hard lately and Beel hates to see his older brother in such a sour mood. Our loveable teddy bear takes it upon himself to help relieve some of Lucifer's pent up tension and things get a little out of hand.Hope you guys enjoy this request from my Discord server :) Not enough Beel / Lucifer fics out there so I was really excited to get this one with my two babies uwuLet me know what you think, feedback is always helpful ^^PS: I apologize for this fic taking longer than it should have, I had to work through some personal issues in the middle of writing it!
Relationships: Beelzebub/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Why Don't You Take a Load Off Brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyomi_272](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyomi_272/gifts).



To say that Lucifer was tired would be an understatement of massive proportions. Over the course of the past week, the demon in question got maybe four or five hours of sleep total. With the school festival coming up, Mammon’s fuck ups he had to fix, and his normal student council duties, Lucifer’s schedule was booked completely, leaving the demon no time to sleep. While Lucifer usually holed himself up in his study, the amount of time he was spending in the dank room was beginning to concern Beel. The only time the sixth born saw Lucifer leave was to go to the bathroom and even then, the demon was convinced Lucifer had been holding it until it was absolutely necessary for him to relieve himself.

Beel was the most concerned for Lucifer’s health out of all his brothers. The Avatar of Gluttony would occasionally pop his head in only to be met with the sounds of scribbling and Lucifer’s agitated mumbling, mainly aimed at Mammon. This time, however, when he poked his head in, Beel heard the tell-tale rumbling of a stomach and it wasn’t his for once. It was Lucifer’s. The fact that he hadn’t taken even a five-minute break to eat something broke Beel’s heart and the demon sprang into action. He’d ran to the kitchen and fixed Lucifer a plate of Backstabbing Sandwiches, loading the plate to the point where Beel could barely see over the pile of sandwiches.

He’d gone back to Lucifer’s study and knocked this time. Through the door, Beel could hear a little curse from Lucifer and muffled ‘Come in!’ from where he was seated. Careful to not drop a single sandwich, Beel opened the door and stepped inside to set the plate on Lucifer’s mahogany desk that had been littered with messy stacks of papers.

“And what’s all this?” Lucifer asked tiredly, his eyes half-lidded as he looked past the stack of food to regard Beel.

“I erm…heard your stomach so I thought you might want a snack…” Beel’s words were filled with embarrassment as he spoke, his voice quiet as his brain screamed that he potentially overstepping a boundary and interrupted Lucifer in his work.

“I see…while it’s greatly appreciated, I don’t think I can eat all of these,” Lucifer sighed out, his wrist moving so he could read the time on his watch.

“Oh…I can take them away if you want?” Beel hung his head at that point, a clear blush coloring his cheeks from shame.

“It’s perfectly fine, I can spare a few minutes if you’d help me finish the plate?”

Beel’s head snapped up at Lucifer’s words, his confidence returning along with a low rumbling of his stomach from the prospect of eating something. A determined look crossed the younger demon’s features and he’d nodded his head before pulling out the chair that sat directly across from Lucifer. He’d waited a bit, wanting Lucifer to have a chance to eat more than one of the sandwiches before Beel got his hands on the food and found himself unable to hold back from eating all the sandwiches, plate included. The pair ate in relative silence, sans Beel’s munching and crunching until the plate was left with nothing but bits of breadcrumbs until Beel swallowed those down too.

The two sat there in silence for but a moment, Beel sitting there in bliss after having eaten while Lucifer sifted through a couple papers. The eldest’s attention had been torn away from his precious work at the sound of fidgeting in the chair across and Lucifer flicked his eyes up to reprimand Beel. That little anger Lucifer felt was quickly squashed at the look of content on Beel’s face, little crumbs littering the corner of his mouth as a telltale sign that he’d eaten most of the sandwiches.

Sighing to himself, Lucifer reached across his desk to pick off the little crumbs Beel missed, his hand bringing them to his mouth to lick the bits of bread off his leather gloves. The action, though innocent enough, was oddly intimate in Beel’s eyes. Yes, there were times when Belphie would wipe his mouth for him if he were particularly messy, but it’d never been Lucifer and Belphie never ate the bits of food himself. The action stirred something inside Beel, and he found himself hungry for something other than food.

“Something wrong brother?” Lucifer questioned, his eyebrow quirking at the stunned look that graced Beel’s features followed by the blush that spread over the red-head’s cheeks.

“N-no…just hungry…” Beel mumbled out, one of his hands holding his wrist against his chest as a nervous habit. He’d looked away, unable to keep eye contact with Lucifer from how embarrassed he was over his feelings.

“Well then why don’t you go back to the kitchen and fix yourself something so I can’t keep working, hmm?” Lucifer offered, trying to keep his voice light even though annoyance began to creep into his tone.

“Well I’m not really hungry for food…” Beel bumbled out, his blush increasing in intensity as he spoke.

“Then what is it?” Lucifer sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to move along the conversation. “If it’s something that won’t interrupt my work, I’m more than happy to assist you, but otherwise I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

Beel perked up at Lucifer’s words, the pit in his stomach growing heavier and heavier. He’d nodded enthusiastically, a determined look crossing his face as he stood up from his chair. Lucifer paid no mind to it, going back to the paper he’d been filling out before Beel interrupted him, but his focus didn’t last too long. Lucifer could feel Beel’s presence behind him, his younger brother staring down at him intently. Slowly, Lucifer turned his head up to meet Beel’s gaze, his eyebrow quirking as a silent way of asking what exactly Beel was doing.

Instead of answering, Beel simply acted. He’d pulled out Lucifer’s desk chair enough to fit his massive body between Lucifer’s legs and the desk and rubbed his nose to Lucifer’s inner thigh. Lucifer, alarmed at Beel’s actions jumped in his seat, his hands flying to tangle themselves in Beel’s hair in order to keep his little brother from going any higher.

“Wha-What exactly do…Beel?!” Lucifer fumbled over his words, too sleep deprived and caught off guard to form any kind of actual reprimand or question.

“Just relax…you’ve been working yourself to the bone,” Beel rumbled out, his words muffled as he mouthed at the inside of Lucifer’s thigh, his eyes flicking over to watch the little twitch Lucifer’s length gave at the action.

“I-I…” Lucifer started, his cheeks flaring a bright red before he cleared his throat to get rid of the crack in it. “I am too busy for this right now, maybe some other time.”

“You can keep working, I can handle it,” Beel mumbled softly before he put all his focus on Lucifer.

Beel’s hand traced up the expanse of Lucifer’s other thigh, his fingertips stopping to ghost over the bulge that had formed in Lucifer’s trousers, making the Morningstar hiss slightly. Lucifer audibly gulped. He could tell based on the look in Beel’s eyes that he was too far gone to stop, and Lucifer was just going to have to try and ignore what was happening. He’d shifted slightly in his chair, swallowing when he felt Beel’s fingers moving against his crotch to unzip and button his trousers and Lucifer’s ears prickled at the sound of his belt being undone.

One of his gloved hands stayed on the arm of his chair while the other picked his fountain pen back up. Lucifer let out a shaky breath, steadying himself as much as he could in order to keep his penmanship from coming out too scraggily. Beel dug around in Lucifer’s slacks, his hand dipping under the waistband of Lucifer’s underwear to expose his cock. The Avatar of Gluttony stared at Lucifer’s erection intently, licking his lips at the bit of precum that had already started to gather at the tip.

Lucifer had just been in the middle of writing a check for one of Mammon’s many debts when his eyes widened in shock and his grip on his pen tightened to the point that the metal of it dented slightly. Beel had started lapping at the tip of Lucifer’s cock, the muscle slick from Beel salivating over the thought of his brother’s cock down his throat.

As soon as Lucifer did it, he regretted looking down at Beel. The red-head’s tongue was perfectly wrapped around the head of his cock and Lucifer could see and feel bits of Beel’s drool sliding down the shaft of his dick. His chest heaved as his grip on the arm of his desk chair tightened, the wood of his cracking from the force. The noise caught Beel’s and his hungry gaze shifted up to meet Lucifer’s crimson eyes, the sight enough for Lucifer to groan and tilt his head back in pleasure.

Beel’s attention returned to Lucifer’s length at the sound of his brother’s groan, the noise sending a wave of pride and excitement as he pulled his tongue back from Lucifer’s cock. The tip of it glistened with his saliva and Lucifer’s precum and Beel stared at it, enamored. Lucifer was just about to ask why Beel stopped, but his words caught in his throat at the feeling of that hot, wet tongue that had been wrapped around his cockhead tracing down his shaft, mapping out every little vein and groove of his cock.

“Go back to work Luci,” Beel mumbled, his lips brushing along the length of Lucifer’s cock as he spoke.

Lucifer let out a shaky breath at Beel’s words, his attention snapping back to the mountain of papers before him. He’d picked up his pen once more, the leather of his gloves squeaking as he gripped the writing utensil. Beel resumed his work on Lucifer’s length, his hot breath fanning over his brother’s shaft.

The Avatar of Pride was able to ground himself, getting used to the feeling of Beel’s tongue mapping out his cock. It was just when he’d regained his focus and gotten through a few of the papers before him that Beel took it up another notch. He’d felt the soft, wetness of Beel’s lips press against the head of his dick and then he felt the heat of Beel’s mouth enclose around his length. Lucifer couldn’t help the little groan that left his throat at the feeling of Beel’s mouth, the demon in question flicking his violet eyes up to watch Lucifer’s face contort in pleasure slightly before resuming his work.

Beel let the tip of Lucifer’s dick rest on his tongue, the tip of the wet muscle dipping in the slit of his older brother’s cock to taste the precum dripping from it. The Avatar of Gluttony found it hard to hold back, but he sat there patiently, warming Lucifer’s cockhead while he shakily went through proposal after proposal for the school festival. When Lucifer had gotten half way through the stack, Beel took his length further into his mouth, the tip nudging at his throat. His tongue wiggled and rubbed at the underside of Lucifer’s shaft, pulling a whine from the fallen angel as he worked.

“Nnngg…Beel…! I can’t…fuhuck,” Lucifer gasped out, his hand that had been gripping the arm of his chair moving to tangle itself in Beel’s messy orange hair.

Beel let out a deep trill at the feeling of Lucifer gripping his hair, the noise sending vibrations through Lucifer’s shaft to make the archdemon shiver. The Avatar of Gluttony pushed forward, easily swallowing the last few inches of Lucifer’s sizeable length, his nose pressing into the bit of skin above the base of Lucifer’s cock. The feeling of his entire length being surrounded in the hot velvet of Beel’s throat made Lucifer hiccup in pleasure, his crimson eyes fluttering closed and his nose scrunching up slightly.

Looking up to Lucifer, Beel felt a wave of happiness rush through him at how much he was pleasuring his older brother. He’d kept his mouth there, swallowing around Lucifer’s cock whenever the saliva in his mouth got to be too abundant and he’d breathed through his nose, resigning to just keeping Lucifer’s cock warm while he worked on very important student council business. It’d taken Lucifer a few minutes to get to the point where he could function with the feeling of Beel deepthroating him, his cock throbbing all the while, desperate for more than just being buried balls deep in his little brother’s throat.

Soon enough, the sound of Lucifer’s fountain pen scratching on parchment filled the quiet air of his study. Sometimes a small whimper or whine would sound from the Avatar of Pride when Beel would swallow down more of his endless supply of saliva, but that was it. Lucifer had kept his hand on Beel’s head, his hand stroking at the soft orange hair on the crown of the sixth born’s head.

While Beel was patient thus far, he found his hunger clawing at his will to let Lucifer finish his work. He so desperately wanted to suck up every drop of cum Lucifer had to offer, but he also knew Lucifer would never finish his duties in a timely manner if he’d set out on that arduous quest. Even with his mind made up, his body had other plans. Almost as he were testing the waters, Beel found himself lifting off Lucifer’s cock a few inches before sinking the entire length back into his throat.

The first time Beel did this, it’d caught Lucifer off guard, and he’d let out a shuddering breath, his hand tightening in Beel’s locks in surprise. It’d served as a bit of warning as well, but that wasn’t about to get in Beel’s way. The Avatar of Gluttony waited a few minutes, patiently suckling on the length of Lucifer’s cock before he’d done the same motion. This time, however, he felt Lucifer’s cock throb at the introduction of something more, a bit of precum leaking onto the pad of his tongue as he sucked Lucifer off.

Once the saltiness of Lucifer’s precum hit Beel’s tastebuds, it was like blood in the water for a shark. Beel felt his eyes glaze over as his hunger consumed him and he’d begun to increase his efforts in getting Lucifer off. The demon’s movements sped up and with each motion, he would move farther up Lucifer’s shaft until nearly the entire length, save for the tip, was in the open the air before thrusting his mouth back down to brush his nose against Lucifer’s navel. As Beel increased his efforts, Lucifer could feel himself losing focus.

“Hnnng!” Lucifer groaned, his other hand surging to join the one already tugging at Beel’s hair. “Wh…fuck…what ha- _hiccup_ -ppened to letting me wo-work?!” His words came out broken at a particularly hard suck from Beel, his little brother’s nimble tongue rubbing deliciously against the underside of his cock.

“I couldn’t take the hunger anymore brother…you just taste too good,” Beel mumbled against the shaft of Lucifer’s cock, his lips brushing against the stiff flesh there, sending shivers up Lucifer’s spine.

Lucifer had opened his mouth to scold his little brother, but his words died on his tongue when Beel sunk back down on his cock, a rich moan coming out of his throat instead. Being the Avatar of Gluttony, Lucifer figured he’d be good with his mouth, but he hadn’t expected this. The Morningstar felt the muscles of his stomach tighten, his fingers straining as he gripped Beel’s hair harder. He desperately wanted to keep from cumming, wanting to extend his pleasure but the Avatar of Pride felt his will slipping. His length throbbing wildly, a final push into the back of Beel’s throat sending Lucifer over the edge.

At the taste of Lucifer’s cum flooding his mouth, Beel let out a delighted purr. As quickly as Lucifer filled his mouth, Beel swallowed down every drop of cum Lucifer had to give him. If he’d wasted any of the precious seed, Beel wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He’d given Lucifer’s a few final sucks and bobs of his head before pulling off of his brother’s length. Lucifer slumped back in his chair, his eyes half-lidded as he looked down at Beel. One of his gloved hands stayed in Beel’s hair, stroking at the orange locks while he basked in his orgasm, little whines and huffs still coming from the archdemon as Beel licked at his shaft.

Beel sat back on his haunches once he was satisfied. His chin down to the collar of his form fitting t-shirt were soaked with a mixture of his saliva and Lucifer’s precum. The sight of it made Lucifer’s cock twitch against his lap, the length of it still painfully hard as he watched Beel’s every move. The demon before him rose to his feet, towering over Lucifer as he licked the last remnants of Lucifer’s taste from his lips.

A quiet gasp left Lucifer’s lips once Beel stood to his full height. Sitting in his desk chair, Lucifer was nearly eye level with Beel’s crotch and he could see the prominent bulge in his younger brother’s loose jeans, said bulge making them much tighter than they actually were. Lucifer couldn’t take his eyes off Beel’s erection, the attention making the younger demon blush under such scrutiny.

“I can leave–”

“I want you to–”

Both demons spoke at once, effectively shutting each of them up. They blinked at one another, Lucifer waving his hand in a motion that old him to speak. One of the red head’s hands came up to scratch at the back of his head, his cheeks flaring hotly from being under Lucifer’s scrutinous gaze.

“Err well I was just gonna say that I can leave now so you can finish your work,” Beel mumbled out, his tongue swiping across his bottom lip to wet the suddenly dry skin.

“Hmm well that’s a pity…” Lucifer started, shaking his head. The absence of Lucifer telling Beel off caught the demon’s attention and he listened intently as Lucifer continued on. “I was going to say that I wanted you to fuck me, but if you wish to leave…”

“NO!” Beel hastily yelled out, his expression going from embarrassed to excited and back to embarrassed.

His brain fumbled over words, trying to figure out how exactly to come back from this little outburst as Lucifer arched an eyebrow at him. When he’d made up his mind, Beel cleared his throat, coughing out of embarrassment into his fist.

“What I meant was that I can…stay, I mean and…” Beel couldn’t look at Lucifer as he spoke. His eyes stayed trained on Lucifer’s dress shoes, finding the onyx coloring of them far more interesting suddenly.

Lucifer stood up then, the movement startling Beel into looking his brother in the eye. Silently, Lucifer stepped out of his loafers and pushed his black slacks down his legs. He’d stepped out of the pantlegs, kicking the clothing item to the side before he started working on his upper half. Lucifer draped his cloak over the back of his desk chair before unbuttoning his vest painfully slow. Beel watched in awe as more and more of Lucifer’s skin became exposed to him. Soon enough, all that remained on Lucifer’s body was his dress shirt, unbuttoned, and his tie, loosened.

Beel gulped when he felt Lucifer’s hands undoing the button for his jeans and unzipping them. Too stunned for words and any kind of thoughts in general, Beel allowed Lucifer to swap places with him. Lucifer pushed Beel’s jeans and underwear down his thighs before he’d push his brother into the desk chair behind him. It was then that Beel snapped out of his brain-dead trance. His eyes travelled up the expanse of Lucifer’s body, his gaze pausing on Lucifer’s leaking erection for a moment before he met his brother’s smug, crimson glare. Lucifer bit his lips as he watched Beel taking in his form, the action only boosting the demon’s pride even more.

Reaching behind him, Lucifer dug around in his top desk drawer, keeping his eyes locked on Beel’s as he fumbled over countless office supplies until he found what he was searching for. He’d slammed the drawer shut louder than he meant to, making both him and Beel cringe before dangling his prize in front of them. Lucifer fished out the bottle of lube he kept in his desk because it never hurt to be prepared for whatever situation could arise.

Careful not to kick Beel’s dick, Lucifer swung a leg over his brother’s lap to sit in it, his back against Beel’s chest. Now that he was this close to Beel and to the point of no return, Lucifer felt his confidence waver some. Though there wasn’t much of a height difference between the two, Beel was still massive in other regards. Lucifer looked between his legs, taking in the sight of his and Beel’s cocks, both standing at attention. As if he could feel Lucifer’s apprehension, Beel nuzzled his nose into the side of his brother’s neck, his lips brushing against the skin there.

“We don’t have to you know,” Beel whispered against Lucifer’s skin, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt over the expanse of the demon’s skin.

“N-no it’s not that…” Lucifer’s words were breathless as he spoke. His eyes remained trained on a bit of precum that leaked from the angry red tip of Beel’s cock, the sight of it making his stomach lurch in excitement.

“Then here,” Beel’s voice rumbled through Lucifer chest, making the demon sitting in his lap snap out of his trance at the feeling of Beel taking the lube from his grasp. “Lemme prep you.”

Beel moved Lucifer to sit further up on his body, giving the demon more room to work. He’d clicked the cap of the lube Lucifer grabbed open and squeezed the slippery liquid onto two of his fingers, being sure to use more than he thought would be necessary. Closing the lid, Beel set the bottle somewhere neither of them cared and moved his fingers to Lucifer’s entrance. Almost cautiously, the red head traced his index finger around his brother’s puckered entrance, spreading a bit of the lube he squeezed out onto it to make things just a bit easier.

“Ready?”

“Yes…”

Being careful, Beel pressed the pad of his index finger against Lucifer’s hole, a little gasp leaving the Morningstar at the sudden pressure of his brother’s thick finger pushing into him. One of Lucifer’s hands moved to hold onto Beel’s forearm in order to ground himself, the leather of his glove creaking and squeaking from how tight his grip was. All the while, Beel cooed in Lucifer’s ear, his nose buried in his brother’s raven locks as he praised and hailed Lucifer. Eventually, a shuddering sigh left both Lucifer and Beel once the latter demon’s finger was fully inside Lucifer’s entrance.

Beel waited a moment to let Lucifer get used to this new stretch, his nose carding through the demon’s hair as he nuzzled against the side of his head. It wasn’t long before Lucifer got used to the sensation and pressure of Beel’s thick finger inside him and he found himself grinding his hips against the intrusion, silently begging his brother to do something – anything. Giving in to Lucifer’s desires, Beel carefully removed his finger up to the tip before pushing it back into his brother’s entrance, the movement much smoother this time. At the little hitch in Lucifer’s breath, Beel stopped for a moment worried he’d done something wrong, but Lucifer wasn’t having any of it. The demon thrust his hips down the remaining bit of Beel’s finger, moaning out as the tip of it brushed against his prostate. The noise set Beel off.

The hunger for something more than food welled up inside the Avatar of Gluttony and he’d started thrusting his finger in and out of Lucifer at a much steadier pace. Though it was a bit sloppy, every few thrusts Beel would brush the pad of his index finger against Lucifer’s g-spot, causing the demon to see stars each time it happened. Beel, taking Lucifer’s moans as him asking for more, slowly nudged his middle finger into Lucifer’s hole alongside his index. Lucifer’s grip on Beel’s forearm tightened once more, but Beel’s cooing and praise calmed him down enough to accept the second finger, his cock leaking slightly at the even greater stretch.

Just as he’d done before, Beel worked his way back up to now thrusting two of his meaty fingers inside Lucifer. He’d felt more in control now, finding it much easier to brush against Lucifer’s prostate with each thrust of his digits, delighting in the little whines and whimpers that flowed from the fallen angel’s mouth. As quickly as it all started though, Beel removed his fingers from Lucifer’s entrance, a pitiful whine sounding from said demon at the loss. Beel only chuckled and reached for the lube once more.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll take care of you…” Beel mumbled, a low grunt lacing his words as he slicked up the length of his cock with the lube.

Lucifer watched Beel’s movements with rapt attention, his cock throbbing at the sight of Beel’s own length slicked up. Tossing the bottle of lube away this time, impatient, Beel gave his erection one last jerk before pulling Lucifer’s hips back down to his. The tip of his cock nudged at Lucifer’s entrance, making the demon gasp slightly at the blunt head of his brother’s cock so close to entering him.

“Mmm can I?” Beel questioned, a bright blush dusting his cheeks as he waited for Lucifer to give him the green light.

“Now is when you decide to get shy on me brother?” Lucifer chuckled out. One of his still gloved hands wound its way up into Beel’s hair, massaging at his brother’s scalp. “Please just get on with it…I can’t take it anymore…” Lucifer’s words were breathless as he spoke, his back arching off Beel’s chest as he tried to thrust his brother’s cock into him himself.

“All you had to do was ask,” Beel growled, his tone dangerous.

As careful as possible, Beel leaned back in Lucifer’s desk chair, pulling the demon with him. He’d moved his hands under Lucifer’s thighs, his palms resting on the back of them as he moved his brother’s legs against to lay against his chest. Lucifer was confused at first, ready to protest until he felt the blunt tip of Beel’s cock push against his entrance, this new angle making it easier for Beel to find the first born’s hole.

Holding back as best as he could, Beel pushed his cock into Lucifer’s entrance. He’d moved an inch at a time, sometimes stopping when he felt Lucifer clench around him. Beel would whisper soft words into his brother’s ear or simply lock lips with him until Lucifer was ready for more until Beel’s cock was taken to the hilt. Both demons let out a long drawn out sigh at the feeling, Beel from the heat and tightness of his brother’s hole and Lucifer from the stretch and pressure from the cock inside him.

“You’re doing so good…fuck you’re tight…” Beel ground out, a little chuckle peppering his words at the little whine that came from Lucifer at the praise.

“Haah! Ju-just fu-huuuuuck!”

Lucifer’s words died in his throat at the feeling of Beel pulling his cock out of him only to push it back in, the tip of it hitting his g-spot dead on. The Avatar of Pride quickly turned into a whimpering mess as Beel picked up the pace. Each grunt and thrust of his younger brother’s hips made Lucifer crazier and crazier. Lucifer found the hand that was in Beel’s hair tugging on the locks there while the other held onto one of Beel’s hands that were keeping his legs against his chest. Broken moans left Lucifer’s throat from each powerful drive of Beel’s hips, the gluttonous demon’s pace still ramping up.

In midst of their coitus, it was then that Lucifer thanked whatever drove Beel to work out as much as he did. Each one of Beel’s thrusts grew more powerful than the last until Lucifer thought his brother was going to split him in two. The Avatar of Pride squirmed in Beel’s hold, his body alight with so much pleasure that he couldn’t but jerk and shake in the demon’s grasp.

“Nng…you feel so good…” Beel ground out into Lucifer’s ear, the praise causing him to gasp and tighten up around Beel’s cock. “Ahh shit…you like that? Like it when I call you a good boy…a pretty boy…”

Beel’s words slowly dissolved into a mixture of grunts and groans as his praise inflated Lucifer’s ego. The husky quality of Beel’s voice drove Lucifer to new heights as he felt his body thrum, his orgasm catapulting forward the more Beel praised him and the faster the demon thrust his cock into his entrance.

“’m close…so fucking close…” Lucifer sobbed out, little tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. “Pl-please lemme cum…I wan-wannacumpleaseplease…beensosososogood…PLEASE!”

“Go on then…let go, cum on this cock pretty baby…” Beel growled, his words punctuated by a sharp thrust of his hips, each one of them driving his cockhead into Lucifer’s prostate.

It was more than enough to push Lucifer over the edge. The eldest came with a sharp cry, his body going ridged as his cock throbbed and spurted out rope after rope of cum against his bare chest. Beel continued to fuck him through it, his pace faltering slightly from the combination of Lucifer clenching around his fat cock and his own orgasm quickly approaching.

Beel had thrust in a few more times before his orgasm snuck up on him. His abdominal muscles seized up as he came. His breath out in hot puffs and the demon snarled, leaning down to sink his fangs into the juncture of Lucifer’s neck and shoulder. The sharp pain caused his older brother to cry out, his body still much too sensitive after his second orgasm. Beel’s cum coated Lucifer’s inner walls, the thickness of it and just how much there was causing the demon to feel even fuller than he was already was.

Waiting a moment to come down from cloud nine, Beel removed his softening cock, both demons sighing once he slipped out. Lucifer sat boneless in Beel’s lap, his senses rebooting as he felt a glob of cum slip from his entrance and down his inner thigh to plop onto the chair beneath them. He’d have to clean it up later because for now, Lucifer was unsure if he could even stand, let alone walk.

As he sat there thinking, his attention drifted to the feeling of Beel drawing little patterns in the spurts of his cum before lifting his finger to his mouth to lick up the milky substance. Lucifer nuzzled into the side of Beel’s neck at the sight, his ego inflating at the little trill his brother let out from the taste.

“Take me to my room?” Lucifer asked after a while, his voice hoarse from their previous activity.

“I can do that…” Beel mumbled out, fully satisfied for once. “Give me a minute though…I’m too full…”

“You? Full?” Lucifer huffed in surprise, a little chuckle sounding from his chest. He shook his head in surprise and nuzzled further into Beel.

While he had requested to be taken to his room, both demons were content in sitting there. They’d eventually drifted to sleep, Lucifer catching up on the many hours he’d missed over the hours whilst wrapped up in Beel’s warm embrace. He could care less about work being late for the time being, succumbing to his desire to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
